gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Upset
Episode of Season 3 Plot Aguilera is still upset at Fireball dating Yarnball. Fireball returns the sadness for what he has done and decide to get back until he discovers they already broke up. However Aguilera became happy, started to notice him and Fireball must found her a boyfriend until she changes her mind. Transcript (At Elmore Junior High. Aguilera cames in) Everyone: HIII... Aguilera! Aguilera: Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello... (says as she passes them) Fireball: Hi there! (Aguilera ignores him and grunts with an angry face) Fireball: What's wrong? Aguilera: I'm upset for what have you've done last 2 months ago. Fireball: (in a gentle way) What?! But, I'm doing this. I'm sorry, Aguilera. Aguilera: I'm sorry but no, I'm no longer your girlfriend. And since you broke up with me, I will not accept your apologies ever again. Mabel: You know she's upset for breaking he up. Fireball: (gasp and sadly say) I know. Martha: Okay? Cobby: Yeah, she's right. You shouldn't date another girl and broke her up, that's cheating. Fireball: We've broke up already! She maybe didn't read my message! Caroline: Dude, I can't believe I'm doing this but you've broke up with her on phone. Fireball: (whispers to the Nuttels) What? There wasn't any other way to broke up without slapping me! Martha: Well played, bro. Well played. Caroline: Yeah, and everyone'll think you're a rude head! (Fireball sighs sadly) (School bell rings. At the cafeteria) (Gumball looks at Fireball confused. scene where Fireball plays with his food) Caroline: Dude, stop playing with your food. We'll help you. Fireball: It's just, I want Aguilera to notice me again. Purriana: Don't worry, we can teach you. Gumball: We'll take that as Plan B. Rayona: Oh, I thought it was Plan A. Anais: Ugh! It's Plan A. We didn't had any plans before this. (At the porch of the Garvens') Fireball: I hope this works! Darwin: I know it will. Gumball: He knows girls. (Doorbell rings. Aguilera opens the door) Fireball: Hi Aguilera. Can I tell you something? Aguilera: No.(closes the door) Fireball: You saw that didn't ya'? The gang: Yeah. (At Elmore Junior high, Aguilera is talking with Mabel) Fireball: Hey, Aguilera. Aguilera: (frowns) What do you want? Fireball: I'm telling you this but.... Read this! (Takes her phone and goes to the message. He shows her what writes.) Aguilera: "I'm sorry but we break up. It's not your fault, it's mine." Ah, sorry. I don't read the messages. I forgive you, Fireball (hugs him) but I'm still mad at you for lying me! (slaps him in the cheek) Fireball: (laughs awkward) Yea' I know. Can we goin' back again? Aguilera: No.... You forget Yarnball. Fireball: That's right! But... I can found you a boyfriend! Aguilera: Good idea! I think I have a candidate... (Shows a photo with a fox guy) He's Fernando. He moved here when all this madness appeared. I love him very much, but I never spoke to him. I think we're gonna get along. Fireball: I know him! We met at mall and we hang out every weekend! But he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Aguilera: Because you already know him, tell him I want date him. Saturday at 6 p.m.. At Silver Spoon. Fireball: 'Key, I'll tell. (she leaves) (The girls are looking at him swag) Mabel: Girls, we need to something to help Fireball. Martha: Why? Mabel: To show Yarnball that all rumors 'bout Aguilera are... just... rumors! Beckie: What about flowers and chocolates? Mabel: Nope, that's simple. Martha: A serenade? Mabel: Perfect! Fireball knows how to play instruments and singing. Let's make a song. Yarnball: Hey gals! Is that true that... Mabel: NO! I mean... Fireball still loves you. And now he tries to found a guy Fernando to date Aguilera 'cause she loves him and he (Fernando) doesn't know about this and the other (Fireball) told her that he's really trying to make both you and her happy. No rumors! Yarnball: Farley? That's his real name! Martha: Do you mean... YOU ALREADY KNOW HIM! AND THEY KNOW THEM NOW! Yarnball: Yeah. He just convinced everybody that his name is Fernando because he thinks Aguilera likes Latino names. (Scene later to Fernando's house. Fireball stands in the front of the door and rings the doorbell . A middle-aged fox woman opens the door.) Fireball: Hello, Mrs. Fernando's mom. Can I speak to him now? Fernando's mom: He's doing his homework now but he'll don't mind. Fernando: (comes from upstairs) Hey, Firepuss. Fireball: (angry) Please never call me like that. (then normaly) I come here to ask ya' somethin'. Do you love Aguilera? Fernando: (whispers) Change the subject. Fireball: (whispers) Why? Are you shy talking about your feelings? Fernando: YEY! Moamah, can wea' gooo... UPSTAIRS? Fernando's mom: Yes, OK, you can- (Fernando runs with Fireball upstairs with speed of light)-go. (Scene cuts to Fernando staying under a bed blanket with Fireball.) Fernando: Sooo... What does shea' thinks 'bout meh? Fireball: Well... She told me she loves you, and wants to go to a date with you. Saturday at 6 p.m.. At Silver Spoon. Fernando: Wheat?! Does ma' gal wanna a date with Maestro Fernandihno? She's totally melted 'bout meh. I'm stiked with 'er too. Fireball: Hmm... That means you like her back, right? Fernando: Mhyea'! But I have a weird feelin' in my stomach. I feel... BUTTERFLIES. Fireball: Dude, you're shy. But there's no prob. She's shy too. MORE LATER. It's a longer story. Main Characters *Fireball (voiced by Jeremy Shada) *Aguilera (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale) *Fernando (Voiced by Sam Marin) *Yarnball (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Minor Characters *Mabel (Voiced by Jessie J;Bridgit Mendler is absent for her next album(no offense,I love her voice actress than Aimee Bordeaux and Vanessa) ) *Gumball (Voiced by Nathan Kress;Jacob Hopkins left the studio) *Martha (Voiced by Nicki Minaj) *Cobby (Voiced by Gordon McGale) *Beckie (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Purriana (Voiced by Dove Cameron, Ariana Grande unfortunately had chicken pox) Cameos *Emily (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Darwin (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) Trivia * This is the second time Mabel is the minor while third Gumball is the minor. * Fernando's last name wasn't revelated yet as Fireball calls Fernando's mom "Mrs. Fernando's mom". * Fernando's real name is Farley, thought in a interview, Ben said that Farley is his last name. Maybe he changed his mind about his last name, since the interview was made before the episode to air. ** In The Amazing World of the Next Generation, Fernando adopted the name "Garven" since he marries Aguilera, so his last name will be "never relevated", as Roxanne said. * Roxanne has said that Darwin was voiced by James Arnold Taylor (Johnny Test's voice actor) for his only quote in the episode, because he really wanted. * Note from Rihanna(not a popstar;my "name"):I don't appreciate Aimee Bordeaux and Vanessa being her voice actress,I like two singers: Bridgit Mendler and Jessie J.Why didn't you look into Mabel Watterson for infos,the truth is I never saw them live and I only saw the two singers only.NO fret,don't adapt Aimee and Vanessa being the voice actresses of Mabel,can they sing pop and retro?And by the way,I also like Nicki being Martha's voice to sound it much of her nature.(Don't erase and I hope you appreciate popstars) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 3